How about Frisk for short?
by Nothingspecialhere
Summary: It REFUSED. After being killed time and time again, they just refused to give their soul. It was getting both annoying and fascinating, the other humans would have been dead by now but not this one. Sans couldn't really care, he just couldn't talk, look, or do anything to it. But now he promised that he wouldn't kill them ever again, Sans never wanted to see their blood spill ever.
1. Not much of a talker huh?

I know right, another story. But this one will only be once a month since I want to make this one as short as I can and as long as I can. I don't plan for this one to be long maybe at least 5 chapters at the most but you never know, SO QUICK THING Asgore never obtained the souls. Alphys and Sans do, they killed the humans and got the souls. K?

* * *

"Subject 6-18-9-19-11 seems to be resting well. Unlike the others it just refuses to die at all, I can't decide whether it's fascinating or annoying," Alphys commented, scribbling something down on her notebook "Sans do you mind watching it? I want to check on the other souls again and make sure everything's in order."

Alphys turned around, annoyance written all over her face. It was hard to believe that Sans was a scientist sometimes, a brilliant one at that too. There he was leaning against the wall with his feet propped up on the table that had only the most important papers for their experiment, which were squashed by his feet. Alphys could hear him snoring loudly, and suddenly felt empathy for her partner, whenever he sleeps for real it either means that he worked to the bone (heh) or had nightmares about HIM.

Alphys almost left him to sleep.

Almost.

"Sans come on wake up," Alphys shook Sans, guilt stabbing her every time she spoke "Come on, look I owe you so I'll do all the work while you just record 6-18-9-19-11 today okay?" Alphys asked, happy that Sans seems to respond to that.

" promise al?" Sans mumbled, letting one eye socket open.

"Yes, but you actually have to record it, it's the last one we need Sans and they're putting up the biggest fight out of all them." Alphys glanced over to it's tube "I really just want this all to be over Sans, don't you?"

Alphys felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, being a scientist didn't really come with a stone cold heart and emotionless expression. Sans vaguely remembered many times where Alphys had to excuse herself from the room, to just cry her heart out in the bathroom and return later acting as if nothing had happened. Sans always gave her a hug, and reminded her that they were they good guys, that those things needed to die in order for everyone to be free. They were the good guys after all.

Right?

"deal al, i'll even ask pap to come over with undyne." Sans winked at his partner, chuckling when he saw her face turn red.

"O-Okay, but um can you um tell Papyrus t-that, um you d-didn't do it as a uh f-favor to m-m-me." Alphys blushed even harder for stuttering so much.

Sans found it funny how Alphys could be cold emotionless scientist only caring for science, to a blushing and stuttering mess.

Funny how the world works.

"sure thing al, might wanna get to work though." Sans chuckled to himself, slowly getting up from his oh so comfortable position.

"Like you have any right to talk Sans ." Alphys playfully lightly shoved Sans with her elbow. Collecting all the papers that she needed, and checking on everything Alphys shuffled through the doors. Looking back at it to see that it was still in the same position as always.

Alphys couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh escape her lips.

Sans heard it and tried to think of a pun or anything that could possibly cheer her up, at times like these cheering up is what everyone needed. Depression was everyone's enemy in the underground, something everyone deep down was dealing with.

"What's so funny Sans?" Alphys asked confused, he had began to laugh out of nowhere. No loud or anything but it was still odd.

" just funny how different you are when you're in the lab al, it's like i'm talkin to a completely different person." Sans fixed his lab coat so that his jacket wasn't nearly as visible.

Alphys scoffed, playfully scowling from under her overly sized glasses.

"Wish I could say the same for you Sans."

And with that she shuffled away, mumbling something unhearable under her breath. Sans guessed it had something to do with their guest of honor, truthfully it was pretty funny to see Alphys get so worked up. Sans shuffled over to it, it had it's head in it's hands so Sans couldn't really see it's expression.

Although from what he had seen of it, he wouldn't dare grace it with a description.

It was in a large beaker of some sorts, the glass was unbreakable even though it never made any attempts to break it. Sans couldn't help but feel a wave of pity for the human, he didn't know how human aged but this one looked around his age if not younger. It had messy brown hair that seemed to stick up in all odd places, and had an old and worn hospital gown as clothing. It hadn't moved for a while, Sans would have thought it died but he could see it's body moving with each breath it took.

Still REFUSED to die.

Sans got in front of the glass and gave it a gentle tap, it felt so inhuman to Sans but then again he wasn't very human no was he?

But he was still scared shitless when it jerked at the sound of tapping.

Sans stumbled back and nearly fell on his back, he couldn't help but just stare at it's face. It was nothing like he had imagined, or had seen before. In his dreams or nightmares.

It looked female but maybe that was just Sans, it had beautiful caramel colored skin that was covered with all kinds of bruises. It also had big beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glow, it's lips were cut but still seemed to be plump and delicate. Sans was about to grab his papers and notes and call to Alphys that it seemed to be awake, but it smiled at him.

It. Fucking. Smiled.

Sans was sure that it knew who he was, it had seen him pull levers to experiment on it, it had tried not to cry when his bones pierced it's body, it had tried to open it's eyes when Sans and Alphys had shone blinding lights on it to see how it would react. It wasn't stupid either when Alphys had given it puzzles it solved it as quickly as it was given them, it also seems to understand emotions and expressions. So why the hell would it smile at him like they were good friends.

Sans could feel his magic building up, he was beyond terrified.

Especially when it started signing.

'Hello,' It's hands moved gracefully 'If you don't mind me asking, where exactly am I?' It seemed to also have an interesting sense of humor.

Sans looked at it's face in wonder, why would it sign? Wasn't it capable of talking? Flashes of memories of it screaming in agony from all the experiments done on it in order to attain it's soul were brought back to Sans. And at that moment he was beyond grateful that he had let Alphys drag him into learning sign language. 'Just handy to know' was her excuse, lucky for him he was going to put it to use.

"welp not really allowed to tell ya, but we're in the lab." Sans spoke lightheartedly, hoping he wasn't falling for any trick.

'Huh, well no offense but this place looks pretty depressing.' She giggled, sitting upright and leaning on the wall.

"yeah, i myself wanted something more preppy but alphys seemed to want to go for the whole mad scientist look."

'Huh, I don't think that look is really in these days.'

"you'll haveta excuse me, i seemed to have fallen behind on my decoration."

'Very disappointing, um what's is your name sorry,' It turned a bright shade of red, Sans thought it was adorable 'Didn't really get it.'

Sans poundered weather it was a good decision to tell it, he wasn't really allowed to get too chummy with their subjects. Well he did just have a conversation with it, eh what harm can it do?

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton." He sent a wink that made it turn even redder

'And my name is?' It signed slowly

They both looked at each other for God knows how long, it was odd for someone to ask what their name was. Sans' smile faltered for just a moment, they were the good guys after all. Good guys shouldn't have doubt or feel like this.

Right?

"6-18-9-19-11." Sans tried to somehow sound lighthearted, but who wants to be told their name is a number.

It stared at him for a while, it's eyes trying to see past his eye sockets as if it were looking for some type of clue or something. It tried to smile but Sans could see that it was forced and strained. It didn't look right.

'Huh, that seems a bit hard to pronounce,' It tried to laugh it off 'Mind making it easier to sign?'

Sans stared at it for a while and it must have taken it the wrong way, because as soon as it signed it started signhing like crazy so fast that Sans could barely understand what they were saying.

'I mean sorry but and I know that so sorry but I want, just wanted real name but sorry.' It looked really terrified, it had so much fear in it's big eyes that made Sans want to open the beacon and let it go. Of course it was scared of him, he had killed it so many times and in so many ways. Sans knew it would be scared so why did it hurt when it started to cry a little?

Sans walked to the back of his table and pulled out his wheelie chair, he plopped himself on it pushed himself so that he rolled on his chair towards it. He felt better about himself seeing it smile and calm down a little. He started reading and skimming papers and when he finally found the one he had been looking for.

"welp good news for ya kiddo, seems that when we found ya there was a name on your sweater. so we used that name and transferred it into binary code, al said somethin' bout it sounding cooler and sciencey and all that." Sans shrugged, smirking when it started giggling.

"so i guess if ya want we could call ya frisk?"

It stopped giggling.

"cause ya know that is 6-18-9-19-11 in non binary code, if ya don't want us to-."

'No. I really like that name, I would love to keep it.'

It leaned forward so that their forehead was pressed against the glass, and since Sans was already sitting so close to it that it seemed as if their foreheads were touching. Sans could hear it's steady breaths it sounded calm and soothing, Sans felt himself lulling to sleep at it's breathing. It was so calming.

"H-HEY SANS! DO YOU MIND TRYING TO TAKE IT'S SOUL? I FORGOT TO ASK YOU SOONER!"

And of course let it be Alphys that ruined it all.

It lifted itself from the floor at the sound of Alphys, and the thought of dying once more. It stood up and backed away from Sans as far as their limited space allowed them to. The curled up into a ball and started shaking violently. Sans could hear muffled cries from it.

"k-kid, what's wrong, we both now i won-."

"No...more." Sans was taken aback by it's hoarse voice "No more please, please no more. No more." It begged, crying and shaking.

"woah kid, calm down i-." Sans had no idea what to say, he had to.

"NO MORE, NO MORE, NO MORE!" It screamed in agony, it looked at Sans with tears streaming down it's face. Sans couldn't even feel his bones, it felt just him and Frisk. And he had to kill it. Now that Sans thought about it, it was a bit inhuman to keep saying 'it' as if they weren't a being. But Sans wasn't human, and he had to kill Frisk to get their soul.

"heh sorry about this kid." Frisk looked up with realization of what he meant "just make this easier for yourself and give up."

"NO NO NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE!"

"i'm so sorry frisk."

"NO, NO, NO, NO PLEASE SANS-!"

As soon as his name left their lips, bones pierced their skin and they let out a blood curtling scream. Tears were pooling down their face that mixed with blood that seemed to be everywhere, that was the messy thing with humans whenever you tried to take their soul. Blood would always be everywhere. Sans saw Frisk's red soul leave their body, it pulsed and began cracking as time continued. Sans started panicking, they needed this soul it can't just break if it did they would-.

It was back together before Sans could call Alphys.

It REFUSED yet again.

Suddenly the bones that were once in Frisk were gone and they lay on the floor helpless and un moving for the most part. Sans felt the building of magic within him, it was the way that skeletons cried but he couldn't. Not now, Alphys could hear and she would question him and.

Just not now.

"kid?" Sans asked not hearing breaths coming from them "sweetheart, c'mon say somethin please''

God knows how long he waited for them to start breathing, Sans could feel his sins scratching, beating, crawling all over his back.

"Frisk..c'mon please kid," Sans inhaled deeply. "stay determined frisk, c'mon you can't give up." They jetted awake suddenly, and were taking huge gulps of air as if they just came up to surface. Frisk noticed their surrounding and began to calm down, they wouldn't even look at Sans.

"frisk you okay there?" Anxiously Sans made his way as close as the glass would allow him, "frisk please talk to me, i'm so sorry."

They finally signed.

'Sans please, promise me you won't do that to me.' Frisk still had tears running down their face, bruises covered their face, 'Please Sans, promise me.' Frisk eyes were begging and they looked so defeated, like there was no point in trying anymore.

And to Sans that made sense, why bother when they're just going to kill you?

But Sans sucked at making promises, hell he was known for breaking promises. (Papyrus had made a list of the times he had broken a promise, this may just be lucky number 238) But Frisk looked so broken, and they were crying and Sans couldn't do anything but promise them one fucking thing.

But he didn't know if he could keep it.

"ya know i really hate makin' promises kid," God why were their eyes so fucking gorgeous? "but i guess i'll make an exception for ya." Their face seemed to light up, and Sans felt that for once he did the right thing.

'Thank you so much Sans, I owe you one.' Frisk signed, relief spreading through their face as they tried to sit up. Sans saw them wince as they applied pressure to their side, Frisk noticed Sans watching them and put on a brave face. They even tried to stand up but there wasn't enough room, so they ended up bumping their head against the the top of the beacon. Frisk hissed in pain and immediately fell on the floor to hold their aching head.

Sans was just trying not to laugh.

"pfft, *snort* y-you okay frisk?" Sans chuckled.

Frisk forced a fake smile despite their aching pain in their head, they did it so Sans would laugh more and keep smiling. They never want to see his expression right before he killed them, his eternal there but it looked strained, and his eye sockets empty void of any emotion. Frisk never needed to see Sans like that ever again, they could feel something almost crawling down their back when they saw Sans' expression.

Sans checked his watch, Frisk saw his smile falter for just a moment before returning to his happy go lucky state. He was weird.

Even for Frisk's standards.

"welp, looks like i gotta go soon kid, seemed to have overstayed my visit," Sans turned abruptly on his heel and made his way to the table, "i seemed to have slept through most of my job, but hey at least i spent some quality time with my favorite human." He offered in more lighter tone.

Frisk sat cross legged and rested their head on the glass that separated them from the outside world. It felt odd being recognized as a human, they remember their life perfectly clear on the surface and it was nothing like down here. Although Frisk had only seen the lab and the golden flowers.

Sans and Alphys were also the only other beings Frisk had met.

Frisk tapped the glass with their knuckles as to get Sans' attention, he felt a little weird seeing them have to tap through glass. It made them seem less human in some twisted way.

'Sans, are you allowed to talk to me?' Frisk signed, concerned and worried.

It took a whole for Sans to properly respond, was he?

"course i am kid, at least it's not in any rule book that i know of."

'So is it okay if I ask you any questions?'

"kinda depends there kid."

When the conversation seemed to have faded, Sans turned around to get back to filling out papers when another tap and a question came from Frisk.

'What happened to the other humans Sans?' Sans felt his throat go dry, ironically since he doesn't posses one. 'I heard you talking about them and how you have their souls, don't think I don't listen.' They seemed angrier as each second passed, it was odd to see Frisk made.

Even during the experiments they were never the violent one, which is what made them all the more different from the other humans. Now Sans noticed how they had one eye closed, it seemed to be bleeding.

Sans felt his soul shatter.

'What are you going to do to me Sans?' Frisk was sighning fast now, but Sans could still make it out 'Why are you doing this Sans, I didn't do anything wrong. I just want to go home Sans.'

"frisk-."

"Okay I got all the data we need Sans, the souls seem to be responding to something but I have no idea what," Yet again Alphys came in at the worst possible time, "Did you try obtaining the soul today? We need to try at least everyday until the give up."

Frisk saw Alphys and flinched away from their spot, they crawled as far away back as they could and started hyperventilating. They held their head in their hands and Sans could have sworn they were crying. Of course they would be terrified of Alphys, she had been in charge of all those experiences, she pulled the levers that made Frisk scream bloody murder, she had killed Frisk so many times already.

Sans rushed over to them not even caring that he bumped into Alphys.

Frisk was all that mattered.

"frisk, kid c'mon calm down, okay i'm right here," Sans pressed himself onto the glass, as if he thought he could break it, "frisk please look at me." He was begging now.

Frisk kept shaking and crying, Sans saw that there were a few wounds that were bleeding more violently now, Sans was bagning on the glass now. Not really helping Frisk's panic attack very much, but it's the thought that counts.

Alphys stood rigid in place, she knew what Sans was capable of and new better than to test him. "S-Sans what a-are you d-d-doing?"

"al, just-" Another cry from Frisk and Sans was gone.

Alphys never could get used to Sans teleporting, her vision would go black and suddenly he would be gone to appear right in front of her. This time was no different but Sans never teleported if it weren't for something important, he used 'short cuts' but only teleported for emergencies. So why would he use an incredible amount of magic for the human?

Alphys felt her heart shatter at it's screams but there was nothing she could do, Sans wasn't supposed to do anything about it either. Yet there he was doing whatever it was he was doing.

"S..an.s it hu..rt." Frisk managed to mumble out.

Sans saw that a few of their wounds were indeed opening up and pooling out blood, his wounds that made them bleed.

" i know kid, i know fuck, hey al," Sans held Frisk tighter with every word, "do me a solid and heal frisk." Sans wasn't asking, it was a demand.

Alphys bit her lip nervously, doing the right thing was never her specialty but it's not like she didn't have a soul. Alphys looked over to it's shaking body and all the blood, and oh there was so, so much blood.

How could something have so much blood?

"O-Okay, Sans teleport out of there and into the medical room. Try to keep as much blood into their body as you can, I'm going to grab a few equipments and papers alright? DON'T over excite yourself okay? It's going to be okay." It was funny to hear Alphys go into 'doctor' mode, such a shame this wasn't the time for puns.

Sans had been saving up.

"whatever ya say doc." Again in a flash he was gone.

Alphys hummed to herself as she rushed to get everything she needed. "Huh, Frisk."

"Better than 6-18-9-19-11"

* * *

'They ruined her entire character arc.'

"I KNOW! Did y-you see the a-animation?"

'It looked like Sans drew it.'

"Pfft, that's e-exactly what I-I thought! I have no idea why people w-would like."

'Mew Mew Kissy Cuite 2 is not kissy nor cuite, it's trash 0 stars.'

"THANK YOU! Mind if I post that on Undernet?"

'The underground should know of the travesty that was Mew Mew Kissy Cuite 2.'

Alphys giggled behind her claw, it was nice to talk to someone in the lab. After everything Sans had explained to her and Frisk was patched up, things became a lot more hopeful in the lab. Frisk was amazing company what Alphys soon found out, and didn't once mind about her eating popato chisps in her pj's. Frisk even roamed the lab freely as they wish, but of course they were never allowed to leave.

And not once were they killed.

"I-I have to check back on s-something, b-be right b-back o-o-okay?" Frisk nodded and smiled, they hopped on a bed and just laid there.

It was nice to lie down and feel like garbage.

It's one of Frisk's favorite past times, it gave them a lot of time to think.

Thinking was dangerous sometimes, especially if you're Frisk because that just means you wonder why you're in a lab, scared, treated like an experiment, you thought to yourself what made you so special. You thought to yourself why you wouldn't just give up and die?

You thought why you were so determined if there was nothing to live for?

Luckily those thoughts left as soon as they came for Frisk, other times they weren't so lucky.

* * *

Sans had been awfully peppy the last few days, whenever he left the lab he was always in a oddly good mood. Sans had pushed it aside and said that it was just a good day, Papyrus as a brother knew better. It's not that Sans was upset all the time, but Papyrus had always had to literally drag him out of bed and make him go to work. (Hard to remember that Sans was a brilliant scientist sometimes honestly) Yet know Sans was the first awake and he was the one erging Papyrus to finish breakfast so they could walk together.

"Sans? Are you off to work?" Papyrus asked, Sans was already opening the door, "It's awfully early for this, knowing you Sans I would think you wouldn't dare go to work at 6 AM." Sans felt caught, he had to explain Frisk to Pap sometime eventually.

"yeah pap, i hit my alarm clock a little to hard this morning though that it hit me back," Ah yes what else is a better way to start off a morning, "it was really pretty alarming." Puns were a very sensitive topic in the household.

"SANS I SWEAR IT IS TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR ME TO PUT UP WITH THIS!" Papyrus bellowed at the top of his lungs (erm?), making Sans chuckle.

"alright, alright sorry bout that pap." Silence enveloped the brothers, both not knowing what to say.

"Sans I-."

"pap look-."

Papyrus and Sans both smiled at eachother, Sans motioned for Papyrus to start first.

"Brother listen, I have noticed that you have been acting a bit aloof for the last few days. Whenever I see Alphys she looks tired and drained, and she just says that you two are working on a big project. Sans but you haven't been acting like yourself, you are so much more anxious and nervous, and whenever you are caught off guard your eye glows. You keep repeating 'Frisk' whenever you sleep, but whenever I question you...you act as if everything is alright." Sans felt like shit hearing Pap talk about him.

Papyrus was more aware of things than Sans so it was only a matter of time before he finally caught on, but Sans had no idea that he was so anxious.

Ever since Frisk he was so nervous that everyone would find out about them, he only felt calm when he was in the lab right next to them. It was so hard to leave them alone in that dark cold and empty lab, he could only imagine the thoughts that ran through their head as they slept.

He had an idea but didn't dare finish the thought.

"I'm worried about you brother, I really am and I just want to make sure you're alright," Papyrus walked closer and kneeled down to Sans and embraced him in a hug, "You are the only brother I have Sans, I want you to be okay." Papyrus could feel Sans return the hug, although their sizes were different it was still the thought that counts. It hurt knowing that Sans was lying to his brother, Frisk would absolutely love him and there was no doubt that Papyrus wouldn't love them.

"hey pap?"

"Yes?"

"i'm sorry."

"For what now?"

"lyin' to ya, heh guess i broke another one huh?"

"Maybe lucky number 239 will be the one."

"god i hope so pap, i cannot break the promise i just made."

* * *

What ever happened to the other humans anyway?

Sans never answered and whenever Frisk happened to ask Alphys she would get nervous and exit the room. Obviously that was a sensitive topic but Frisk has the right to know right? Monsters were going to use their soul for some purpose after all, Frisk had heard bits and pieces of Sans' and Alphys' discussions at night when they thought Frisk was asleep.

Frisk also tried to tell Sans about how whenever they would try to obtain their soul, they could hear his voice. It was pitch black and just when they were on the verge of death, Sans' voice was booming at them, telling them to not give up and to stay determined. Frisk would then find themselves back in the same spot as before confused and terrified beyond belief.

The next morning when Frisk would ask Sans about it he would always say " don't worry kid, you got nothin' to worry about", his eye sockets were always a dead give away. Frisk rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, blowing a strand of their hair out of their face they slowly got up from their bed. Alphys was an amazing doctor and in less then an hour Frisk's scars and wounds seemed to dissapear completely. Although they were still sore they didn't tell Alphys that, they didn't want her to fuss over them any more.

Frisk saw that it was barely morning, they must have watched anime all night with Alphys. Frisk got up and saw Alphys asleep at one of her desks, her glasses were set aside and she was using her books as pillows. Frisk got a blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping monsters form, they even placed a gentle peck on her forehead. Smiling down at her before making their way out, but before Frisk could leave they noticed that a few papers had fallen out and were scattered everywhere. When they bent down to pick them up, Frisk froze when they read the headings.

'FALLEN HUMANS DATA'

'DETERMINATION EXTRACTION PROJECT'

'HUMAN SOULS'

Frisk knew that they weren't supposed to read them, they knew that Alphys and Sans were just trying to protect them from something but Frisk just human. They weren't perfect like many people on the surface expected, and they weren't always determined like Alphys and Sans thought, and they were gifted with horrible human curiosity. Frisk snatched the paper and ran out of the room as if it were on fire, they ran to their favorite potted plant and took a huge breath.

They gathered all the determination they could muster, and forced themselves to read.

* * *

 **Entry Number 12**

 **Frisk is not like the other humans, besides the fact that they REFUSE they just have this sort of spark and determination in them that no other, human had. Both Sans and I have grown heavily attached to them, who wouldn't really? But both Sans and I agree that we no longer want ANY form of harm to come to Frisk, so we have chosen a candidate for our determination extraction project. Originally Frisk was our candidate but no way are they going near it, in the center of the queen and kings garden there lies the first flower that bloomed since the death of the royal children. If this works, then monsters will escape and Frisk will stay safe no matter what, no matter what Frisk will not die.**

* * *

Thank you all from the deepest parts of my heart thank you. I cannot imgine how lucky I got from getting so many wonderful people liking my stories and wanting me to continue them, I am blown away. Every comment, Kudo, anything just makes my day, so thank you all and I am so sorry if I take forever I'm trying but please know you all mean the world to me

Thank you and Goodnight


	2. Happy bring your brother to work day!

**SUMMERY: It's bring your brother to work day apparently, why didn't anyone remind Alphys? Well now that's embarrassing.**

Uugh, sorry sorry for not uploading really I am, I have a fuck ton of excuses but I know you guys don't give a single shit so I'll just apologize. I worked on this before I went on holiday but completely forgot about it and just worked on my other stores but sorry sorry.

* * *

Dark

Darker

Yet

 **Darker**

That's all that there was to describe what you could see, the darkness was too much for your weak little soul to handle. Their screams were all that you could hear, you had to resist the urge to cover your ears and cry your heart out. You just stood there with a blank look on your face, your head was cast down so you wouldn't be able to see their souls being taken from their bodies. You always hated this part, you always had to make yourself stand in the room and make sure that nothing went wrong.

You were needed there.

You were helping out.

You were the good guys.

Those were what you had told yourself over and over again, but deep down you knew that you were a monster.

No pun intended.

Some of them were children that had no idea why this was happening, others were old enough to know that they were never getting out alive. The older ones were the ones that put up the bigger fight, one even used it's gun to try and shoot you.

Lucky for you it had no bullets.

The younger ones had always asked you so many questions, some you lied to, others you didn't even bother to answer. Each set of questions was different but so far each one had asked you at least one question.

"What is this place?"

"Why're there so many..um needles?"

"How do you manage to sleep at night, knowing what you're about to do to me?"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

"Are you a REAL dinosaur?"

"W-Whys it..so d-dark?"

"When can I go home?"

Along with their screams you were always bombarded with questions, you always got sweaty and began to stutter when they talked to you. After all you were never really allowed to talk to humans, your job was to get their souls as quick as you can and that would be the end of it. No questions asked.

No questions answered.

And whenever you left the darkness and went to talk to other people, you could never really wash away the blood on your hands. People would try to comfort you, ask you what was the matter and what they could do to help. You always pushed them away, saying that you just didn't get enough sleep, because after all who would pity a murderer? No one, no one would ever love you, no one will ever miss you.

 **NO ONE**

 **WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE WITH HIM?**

* * *

Alphys woke up with a sudden jolt, a cold sweat running down her face as she looked around the room. Alphys nearly fell off her chair from the sudden shock, she placed a shaking hand over her heart to calm the pounding heartbeat.

"I-I'm...o-o-okay...just a-a dream." Alpyhs reassured herself, she took a few glances around just to make sure that she really wasn't dreaming. Same dirty room, filled with stacked empty ramen cups, and multiple papers on the floor.

Okay so maybe she needed to do a little spring cleaning.

Alphys felt something heavy draped over her shoulders, she realized that it was a blanket that Frisk must have covered her in. Alphys smiled, something that she had stopped doing for a while. She hugged the blanket closer, letting herself indulge in the warmth it gave her, but the scientist in her demanded she go back to work. Still hugging the blanket close, Alphys picked up the very important papers she had so carelessly dropped on the dirty floor. Taking a closer look Alphys realized that her human soul information data had gone missing, she merely shrugged it off.

Sans probably had it, or maybe it was stuck between the pages of a manga.

Alphys rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned, it felt like she had gotten no sleep at all, and although nightmares weren't uncommon to the scientist this one was by far the worst. God she could almos their screams, their cries for someone-anyone to come and save them.

But nobody came.

"S-Stop i-it," Alphys scolded herself, "Yo-you can't...t-think about t-that anym-more." Alphys had always been so good at pushing thoughts away, so why was this coming back now of all time?

"It's t-time to m-m-move on." Alphys told herself, clutching the blanket tighter around her figure. "Y-you're the...g-good guy...y-you're helping." Bitter tears began to form in Alphys eyes, she took off her glasses and threw them carelessly on her desk. "I-It w-was..for g-good, I-I did g-good. E-Everyone..i...is going t-t-to b-be….free." Alphys forced herself to finish her sentences, as a huge sob rose from her throat.

She began to cry, and sob until she could no more

Alphys cried for the children that she had been forced to kill, she cried for all the lies that she had to tell, she cried for all the pain she has cause. Alphys knew that she wasn't a good person. No matter what anyone told her, she didn't deserve to live in this world. She didn't deserve friends, or kindness or anything from anyone.

She didn't deserve love.

"O-oh..g-god, what….h-h-have I-I done?" Alphys asked, her head in her hands as her tears fell on the cold floor. Her shoulders shook heavily, knocking the blanket that Frisk had draped over her to fall pathetically onto the ground.

"I-I CAN'T..d-do that a-a-again." Alphys told herself, pathetically trying to wipe away her flowing tears, "I..I'm not h-hurting..another h-human EVER a-a-again." Alphys tried to sound confident in herself, but her violent sobs and tears were in the way.

Alphys glanced over to the blanket she had dropped, hesitantly picking it up she wrapped it once more around her shoulders. She sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve before turning back to her papers. If she was going to save Frisk she needed to find another replacement for their soul, there was something in them that Alphys has no idea what it was. None of the other humans had this property, although they were all different in their own ways Frisk just stood out like a sore thumb. They cheated death out of it's own game, Sans was even hypothesizing that they could even go back in time. So even if they wanted to (no way in hell now) there was just no way to absorb Frisk's soul. They really needed to come up with a name for this type of power.

Alphys merely shrugged her shoulders, it's not like names were the top priority on her mind at the moment.

"L-let's just call t-this p-power Determination."

* * *

Frisk couldn't feel anything in their body, they seemed to just be a pile of nerves standing. They couldn't breath properly and were breathing from their mouth, their heart was pounding right out of their chest and they had sweat trickling down their neck. They held the papers tightly in their hold, but they weren't even reading or looked at the pictures.

God, the pictures were the worst ones.

Frisk tried not to cry at the sight of the dead children on the photos, each one had their own folder and paper.

Frisk counted 6 in all.

And on the top of each paper where Frisk assumed their names would go, were instead words that seemed to mean nothing. One one paper there was a picture of a red haired girl with a big bow on her head,l who seemed to be around 11, on top of the paper there were the words 'PATIENCE' in big blue words. Frisk flipped to another one and saw the picture of a brown skinned girl grinning widling in a wild looking tutu, 'INTEGRITY' was on hers. Frisk frantically flipped to another one, this one was of a wild looking boy who had multiple cuts and bruises on his face and seemed to have on a pair of boxing gloves? 'BRAVERY' was written on his.

The next few pages didn't help Frisk at all, children in all different ages with before and after photos to follow. They each had a descriptions of their actions, their weapons, and even their souls. Funny enough there was also a sign to show how much EXP and LV each one had gained, both terms were unfamiliar with Frisk. They would need to ask Sans or Alphys about them later on. Looking closer on a particular paper, it was an older girl with brown pigtails and an overlarge cowboy hat on her head, she was sneering at the photo and seemed to want to kill whoever was behind the camera. On the bottom of the page in small words were "Tried to attack with gun, luckily empty and very old. Needed to call on backup, damage caused " And a picture of the same girl but she seemed to be sleeping, new bruises covered her skin and her eyes were wide open.

Frisk covered their mouth with their hands, in hopes of quieting their screams.

They tried not to cry as they read how Alphys and Sans extracted their souls: by killing them. Although Frisk shouldn't be too shocked, it's not like they were brought to the lab to enjoy a nice cup of tea. In the long run Frisk wasn't that different from any of the other humans.

 _'Just that they can't kill me, I keep coming back for some reason.'_ Frisk thought to themselves, setting the papers down on the cold and dirty floor.

Looking around the lab, Frisk felt very alone and cold, they tugged on the selves of her sweater. It was far too big on them and it hung in weird places, but Frisk felt very comfortable in it. Sans and Alphys had somehow got them shorts and boots to match, when Frisk asked them where they had gotten them the clothes they never answered and just changed the subject.

 _'Maybe..it came from them? The other humans? That's kinda morbid to think.'_ A sudden 'thud' that rang throughout the lab interrupted Frisk's morbid thoughts about wearing dead people's clothes _. 'C-calm down..you can't let Alphys or Sans know that they're…_ " You didn't dare finish that thought, but deep down you knew what you were about to call them.

Murderers.

Killers.

Monsters.

 _'That one's a little too one the nose don't you think?'_ Frisk let out a bitter laugh at their own twisted thoughts.

Frisk could hear Sans' voice from the other room and was about to get up to greet him, but another unfamiliar voice joined in. They nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of another voice that wasn't Sans or Alphys.

"...COLD...DIRTY..!"

"...ain't so bad….used to.."

"UGH…BRING….JOB?"

"...special...experiment i gotta…"

Frisk could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, but they found the new voice to be very...loud. And from the few words that Frisk heard they must be very eccentric, the voice reminded them little of Sans and his calm lazy voice.

Hesitantly and with very shaky legs, Frisk got up and dusted themselves off to greet the new voice. They were about to turn the corner when Alphys, appeared seemingly out of thin air right behind them. Frisk let out a small 'eep' in surprise, Alphys flashed them a crooked and shy smile as an apology.

"S-Sorry about t-t-that Frisk, I uh d-didn't mean to umm, s-scare you." Alphys always over apologized for everything she did, Frisk had grown to be used to her antics.

-Don't worry, I just heard Sans and someone else and I just wanted to see who- You had made your own sign for Sans, by bring your index finger and raising them over your mouth to your cheek to make a smile.

Alphys' face seemed to drain free from color, beads of sweat started to form along her face. Frisk scrunched up their face in confusion, -Are you alright, you look...sweaty?- Frisk signed in concern, but Alphys just pushed past them.

Alphys voice went stern. "I-I..stay here Frisk please."

They pushed past Frisk with an ominous look in her eyes, Frisk couldn't help the shiver that travled down their spine.3

Frisk fidgeted nervously in their spot, Alphys could be very intimidating if she really tried to heard the patter of Alphys' bare feet, and as soon as they figured they were out of earshot they leaned in closer to the wall and listened in. Damn them and their human curiosity!

"...-h-here? This is an...Sans!"

"..You never...was an…"

"Just thought pap...them?"

"...F-Frisk is not...monsters!"

'Are they talking about me? Ugh, maybe they won't see me?' Frisk thought to themselves as they let out a sigh of frustration. With careful steps they pushed away from the dirty wall, and leaned in closer to the sources of the voices. They were becoming more louder and much easier for Frisk to understand, without them needing to strain their ears as much.

"OH, you never told me..new partner!"

Sans' voice was much more easy to read, even though he tried his hardest to seem calm and at ease with everything Frisk could tell that without a doubt he was beyond nervous. Maybe even scared a little?

"uhh, well frisk ain't a helper..still here."

"P-Papyrus..okay to leave?"

Frisk leaned closer so her eyes were sticking out. They could easily make out the figures of Sans and Alphys standing close together, and a new figure had their back to them. But from what Frisk could make out, they were extremely tall and had a comically large scarf wrapped around their neck. They were also made out of bones, a skeleton like Sans!

 _'Oh, that must be his brother...Papyrus I think.'_ Sans almost always brought up his brother in their conversation, _'No shit Sherlock, of course it's him. Was the skeleton part not clear enough?'_ Frisk thought to themselves, a ghost of a giggle escaped their lips.

Luckily it went unheard by the trio, and they continued their conversation without even noticing Frisk's presence.

Papyrus' voice went apologetic. "Oh I'm sorry, am I intruding on an important experiment?" It was hard to believe that he was just shouting at the top of his lungs a minute ago.

"N-No..um not really Papyrus it's just that w-well we um.." Alphys was at a lost for words, ironically lying was never her best skill.

"here's somethin' that me n' al have been working on," Sans shuffled a while, trying to come up with the best thing to say, "well there's just someone we-i wanted ya to meet papyrus." Sans felt Alphys intense stare, and a small shiver traveled up his spine.

She could give Undyne a run for her money if she really tried to.

"S-Sans-"

"al come on, trust me on this."

Frisk nervously clutched their shirt into a tight ball, they were beginning to get nervous and anxious, they already knew way too much about Aphys and Sans then they ever wanted to know. They could barely stand up straight with their new found knowledge, meeting someone seemed like the biggest challenge of their life.

And that's coming from someone who died more times then they could ever count.

"-find Frisk then, s-stay here alright?" Alphys nervous voice snapped Frisk back out of their thoughts.

They scrambled to pick up the files and papers that they scattered along the floor, you only helped in scattering them further along the dirty floor. Your heart plummeted when you looked up and saw Alphys looking down at them with an unreadable expression

Alphys brought her hands up to her mouth to hide her gasp, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes, staining her glasses in the process. Frisk stumbled over their legs getting up, a frantic look spread across their features.

They tried to sign with shaky hands. -I'm sorry, I know I had no place in reading those but I..I just didn't think it would be anything bad or important. I'm so sorry Alphys, I-

Alphys wiped away her tears. "No Frisk please, please d-don't think t-t-that you...s-should be the one w-who...needs to apologize." The scientist tried to sound strong, but her quivering voice did nothing in her favor. "I...I did s-so many h-horrible things that...I will n-never forgive m-m-myself for."

Frisk was so conflicted on what to feel for the monster, they knew that Alphys was the one behind the deaths of the fallen humans, children that had no idea what was happening. But they also knew that Alphys was so kind and gentle, and clearly she looks completely disgusted with herself for everything she had done. It really conflicted within Frisk's mind with what to actually say to Alphys now.

-Alphys?- Your sign for the scientist was making your hands into circles and putting them over your eyes like glasses. -I think I know a lot more than I should, is it okay if I ask you questions that I have?- Frisk tried to act calm and collected, hoping that Alphys didn't see their eyes filled with fear.

Alphys fidgeted nervously. "W-well um, I think t-that...uhh, Sans would be um m-more h-helpful," Frisk looked down almost disappointed, they wanted to believe that Sans had no part in any of this. "Just um, s-stay here Frisk o-okay?"

Frisk nodded, sinking down to the floor.

Alphys scurried, her clawing clicking with the floor making it echo through the small hallway. She turned to look down at the human with soft and guilty eyes, she patted their shoulders awkwardly.

Frisk still appreciated the effort even if Alphys scratched their shoulder.

She moved into the room and patted Sans' shoulder, bringing him away from his conversation with Papyrus. She whispered something in his non existent ear, his smile faltered for a fraction of a second before turning to his brother abruptly.

Sans whispered something that Frisk couldn't quite make out, but Papyrus spoke back in a much more different tone of voice.

"WHAT?"

Frisk had to resist the urge to cover their ears as Papyrus' voice rang throughout the lab, they didn't bother hiding in the corner of the hall anymore. They were standing right at the corner but they could be clearly seen.

Alphys made no moving in trying to hide them.

Sans patted Papyrus on the back and murmured something else unhearable to the tall skeleton.

"SANS! OH BUT YOU PROMISED ME!" Papyrus whined.

Frisk could make out Sans' chuckling easily enough.

Papyrus sighed tiredly. "YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHENEVER YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISES SO EASILY SANS! HONESTLY YOU'RE LIKE A CHILD!" Sans meekly smiled and lead Papyrus to the exit.

Frisk was tempted to walk closer and see what beyond the exit was like, but it felt as if their feet were glued to the floor. They tugged on the ends of their sweater nervously, the lab seemed to be a lot smaller now that Frisk thought about it. It was also rather gloomy and dark, and terrifying at night, needless to say it wasn't exactly home sweet home.

"-NEXT TIME ALRIGHT SANS?" Frisk had been lost in thought and realized that Papyrus was already out the door, his back to them. "ANYWAYS, GOODBYE DOCTOR ALPHYS! PLEASE DO ME THE FAVOR OF LOOKING AFTER MY LAZY BONES OF A BROT-!" Papyrus stopped abruptly, turning dead silent.

Frisk just noticed that he was looking at them, his eyes bugged out as wide as saucers, making Frisk feel like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

The room went cold at the lost of the bubbling voice courtesy of Papyrus, Alphys seemed to be practically dripping with sweat. She avoided making eye contact by instead casting her head down and memorizing the floor patterns, Sans had let his arms fall limply at his side. His smile forced and clearly strained, he made no move to push Papyrus out the door but he clearly had not wanted for his brother to meet Frisk like this.

Papyrus' loud voice came to the rescue.

"S..SANS? IS THAT A HUMAN?"

Shifting his eyes nervously, and stuffing his hands in pockets Sans responded all too casually. "uh actually i think that's a rock." Frisk had to hide their scoff in their hands.

Seriously who would fall for something like that?

Papyrus seemed disappointed. "OH, WHAT AN ODD THING TO HAVE IN A SCIENCE LAB!" With a final whip of his scarf and a few more dramatic steps, Pap yrus was swallowed up by the light and was gone in an instant.

Frisk missed him instantly, he seemed to brighten up the whole room with just his presence, and hurt her ears with his voice.

Alphys tugged on the ends of Frisk's sweater. "U-umm, Frisk? C-could you uh, follow m-me please?" Alphys seemed to shrink, all the while fighting with her glasses. "I-It's uhh, about t-the..human umm s-souls. S-so yeah, um yeah." Without waiting for an answer Alphys patted away from a dumbfounded Frisk.

They couldn't help but want to dust off their sweater where Alphys' claws had just been.

* * *

"Make y-yourself uh, at h-home?"

'Home' was the last word that Frisk would use to describe Alphys' office, if this was even clean called an office. Ramen cups were sprawled over the floor, and even staked on her desk, there were papers scattered all around the floor. The small room only had one source of light and that was a dangling light bulb that gave the place a much more ominous atmosphere than it needed, truthfully the place smelled of grease and other unpleasant smells that Frisk couldn't quite place.

Frisk wasn't the best judge but they knew for a fact that this was anything but 'home'.

The nervous scientist pulled out a stool (from God knows where) and dusted it, as if it would make it even a little bit cleaner. "Umm, take a s-seat!"

Frisk swallowed their pride and plopped themselves grudgingly on the rickety stool. Alphys noticed their discomfort and sent them an embarrassed apologetic smile, she ran to her small desk and started rummaging around for who knows what.

Alphys spoke from her desk. "I-I know that y-you uh, wanted S-Sans to err, umm explain?" Alphys hesitantly glanced at Frisk, who had no idea how to really answer that question. "But uhh, h-he's not g-going to err um, m-make it s...so uh. Y-you'll just have t-to settle w-with uh, me sorry."

Truthfully Frisk didn't care at all who told her the hard truth, it still none the less hurt knowing that someone like Alphys and Sans who had been nothing but kind were capable of doing such horrible things. Alphys seemed to have found what she had been looking for, and with all the bravery she could muster, made her way to Frisk with a few papers and folders in her small arms.

The scientist cast a heartbroken look down at her floor. "Frisk I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, I'm sorry for ruining your trust, I'm sorry for hurting you over and over again when you had no idea what was going on." Frisk couldn't help but be stunned at the fact that Alphys didn't stutter once, they could see tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. "I...I wouldn't blame you if you hate me Frisk, really I wouldn't. I don't think I deserve any sort of kindness or forgiveness from anyone, I hurt so many people Frisk…"

Frisk could feel a hug at their heart strings seeing Alphys start to sniff and wipe away her tears, only confusing them on what to feel for her.

"I'm just...so sorry Frisk, please know that. I know it does nothing for w-what I've done but..I'm sorry." Alphys dropped her papers careless on the ground, Frisk watched as they all went in different directions.

"I-I'm so...s-s-sorry"

Frisk had enough.

"I d-didn't-."

Alphys was caught off by Frisk embracing her, they wrapped their arms around her hunched shoulders and patted her back in hope of comfort. Alphys seemed to lose it with just that act of kindness and began sobbing, she stuffed her face in the crook of Frisk's neck and let her hot tears stream down her face without a care. Alphys clenched Frisk so tight they could feel her claws through their sweater. Frisk paid no mind to Alphys' tears staining their only sweater, or how it Alphys' claws were really sharp, they even ignored the fact that the stench of the lab was starting to make them a little queasy.

Right at that moment Frisk just held on tight and held back tears of their own.

"S-sorry, I-I...I'm s-so...sorry."

"It's o...okay Al..phys."

Alphys sobbed harder.

* * *

"SANS YOU MADE ME COME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE TO SHOW ME WHAT YOU AND THE DOCTOR HAVE BEEN WORKING ON BUT ALL I SAW WAS A ROCK AND A VERY DIRTY LAB!"

"sorry 'bout that bro."

"UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE VERY CROSSED AT ME FOR BEING 4 MINUTES LATE YOU KNOW!"

"sorry papyrus."

"Sans?"

"yeah bro?"

"Are...are you alright?"

"whaddya mean?"

"When we were there in the lab and you said that you had something to show me, that was about the happiest I've ever seen you for quite some time brother. When the doctor came and said something...you seemed to have lost that spark almost instantly."

"'m fine pap, just that our plan backfired big time."

"Well if you say so, perhaps 240 is our lucky number?"

"here's to hopin' bro."

"I am impressed and surprised that you did not make that into a pun somehow Sans, good for you."

"yeah, just didn't feel it in my bones."

"I hate you."

"sure, then why're ya smiling?"

"PITY SMILE SANS! IT IS A PITY SMILE!"

"welp, tiba honest bro i'll take what i can get."

* * *

My ideal human souls are based off of, but you guys can put ur headcanons I don't really mind or care:

THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT TO THE END! If I could I would give you a sticker but I'm all out sooo, a thanks will have to do I guess.

Thank you so much, and goodnight


End file.
